Harry potter Twilight slash (working title)
by Yuki.yaoi1
Summary: Harry is the strongest wizard in the world and he just had his creature inheritance so now there's nothing that can stop him. Harry killed Voldemort and is done being Dumbledore puppet him and Draco decide to move to forks and are best friends. Harry now goes by Hadrian. Harry/Edward Draco/Jacob Harry and Draco are submissives ! Harry veela *will be explained in the story* Slash!
1. Meeting The cullens

Draco P.O.V

Me and hadrian wanted to leave our past behind us The betrayal,lies and war.I proposed that we go to The muggle world and hadrian said found this stupid muggle town called spoons or forns or something he laughed when I asked why he just said "its a quiet town".

I had my own limo driver to take me to The black manor after The long flight here from england. I had all of mine and hadrians stuff. Hadrian had his veela inhertance so he will be here later after he gets blood drops from The creature store in The wizarding world.I was so lost in thought The driver had got out of The limo and was tapping me on my had already placed our things in The was large on The outside.

I had did some creature search to see if any creatures lived here I was suprised to learn there was a coven of vampires that lived here and shape shifters in lu push or la push.

I got there contact info and decided to call The vamps to The manor to explain what me and hadrian are so there is no conflict.

I told Hadrian what I was doing and he said he would let me do it and he might come home with a hook up.I'm worried about I hope he gets a mate.I want a mate to hadrians like a little brother to me so we never were together like a couple.

I dialed The cullens home phone and a women answered.

"Hi I'm Draco Evans and I just moved in The black manor with my brother Hadrian I was wondering if you and your family could come to The manor I need to speak with you and your family its very important."Draco said.

"Okay were heading there dear by The way I'm Esme Cullen."she said then she hanged up.

Cullen House

"I didn't have a vision of this"Alice said worriedly.

"What if they are a threat ?" Jasper said tensed.

"He didn't sound like a threat he sounded like a teenage boy and were going to The manor to see what he wants."Esme said with Carslie placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rosalie just sneered and went to her car with emmett following behind.

Everyone got in The car and pulled off to The black manor.

Black Manor

Draco P.O.V

I waited until I heard The door bell ring and got up off The couch and opened The door to see seven beautiful poeple I blushed and lead them to The living room were they sat on The couch across from me.

"Okay so I called you hear because me and my brothers are not humans we are wizards and I am a winter wolf hadrian is a veela."Draco said.

"Wizards ! you expect us to beilve that !"Rosalie yelled.

"Yes I do expect you to beilve me and your not vampires and there is no shape shifters in la push!"Draco said yelled back.

"Okay we beilive you so what's a veela ? you said your brother was a wizard and veela.

"Yes you see, there are two types of veelas, a dominate and a submissive. All veela have mates. If you are a dominate, a submissive is your mate.

If you are a submissive, a dominate is your mate. A submissive veela could be of either gender. Male or Female. Though submissives are mostly female, it is not uncommon that a male is a submissive.

But a dominate is different. A dominate is always a male. So seeing as you are a submissive, your mate will be a male dominate. Each a submissive and a dominate have different roles they play. The dominate protects and loves it's family.

A dominate is very protective of it's mate and family and will defend and protect them against anything. The submissive is the one who watches and protects their children. And yes Any submissive can have children. A veela is very beautiful and he is like a vampire except that he doesn't glitter in The sun and he can eat humans foods but he does have to drink animal blood.

Hadrian will be here in a few minutes

and when you see him I'm not joking The men may become aroused his body is very slim and his ass wow I'm very gay so yeah but he looks really feminine so don't call him a girl or he will hex your balls."Draco said chuckling.

"Oh yeah he is very very powerful so don't thinks he is weak because he is an submissive."Draco said.

Everyone just let The information sink in until The unlocking of The front door.

Review Please I have more chapters to post just need feedback :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)


	2. Meeting Hadrian

Harry P.O.V

I was unlocking The front door with damon behind me The guy I met at a club I was just coming The war I've been living my life partying and drinking having fun I've lost so much.

I met damon salvatore (A/N:yall better know who he is ;) he was a sexy ass vampire and I was sexy ass veela I had on black shorts shorts my hair in a bon and a black t-shirt that was short so it displayed me slim stomach I was still short my hair was long so I kept in a bon from time to time. I had and hour glass shape and everyone wants to slap my butt.

I grabbed damon's hand and lead him to The living room because The stairs to my room was in The living room.I remembered that draco said he invited that coven The cullens so it wasn't a shock when I walked in The living room and saw five beautifull poeple staring at me.

"Hi draco and cullens. Draco this is Damon and I'm gonna be in my room so call my cell I'm using silencing charms on my room. "I winked at him before I dragged damon upstairs who slapped my butt while we ran upstairs at vampire speed.

Edward P.O.V

When I heard The door unlocking I was nervous which shocked me because I was never nervous. When he walked in The living room he was just as draco described him he was beautifull.

"Hi draco and cullens. Draco this is Damon and I'm gonna be in my room so call my cell I'm using silencing charms on my room.

He winked at draco before he dragged damon upstairs who slapped his butt while they ran upstairs at vampire speed.

I wanted to tear damon apart he touched my mate ! My mate ? He's mine I need to talk to him.

"Draco ."

"Yes cullen ?" Draco said.

"He's my mate."I said and everyone looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Who damon . I'll tell hadrian he won't be mad he will be happy that anyones found there mate. He's allways happy for others he thinks he doesn't have a mate things have been pretty hard for him in his life."Draco said.

My mate has had A hard life. Wait did he say damon was my mate !

"No hadrian is my mate." I said.

Draco looked he took a deep breath and said.

"Someone he thought was his Best friend hurt him and betrayed him he and doesn't trust poeple. He looks happy now but I know he's still hurting. If your lying I won't hesitate to kill you because he deserves to be loved. You have to prove yourself to him."Draco said.

Everything was silent until we heard a door from upstairs open and two footsteps coming down stairs.

Harry P.O.V

(Warning Smut Alert (: )

A/N : its my first time writting smut so please don't hack my neck off.

As soon as The silencing charms were up damon had smashed his lips to mine and I kissed back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands slid in my shorts and he squeezed my ass and I gasped.

I wrapped my legs around him as he started to bite my neck.

"d-damon oh its so good" I moaned into his ear when he started to plant kisses down my chest. I got a growl in responce and I shivered.

He picked me up and sat me on my dresser and came beetween my legs and I pulled him to me and smashed our lips together.

He started grinding on me and my cock was painfully hard.

"P-Please I need" I gasped.

"You need what hadrian ?"Damon said as he slid his hand in my boxers and grabbed my cock.

I just blushed and stuttered.

" I-I need to cum"I said gasping.

He started to suck my cock and I just gripped his hair making him take my cock deeper in his mouth.

I gasped and let out a scream when damon took his fangs out and sucked some blood from my neck and I came.

it was twenty minutes later when me and damon finshed so we came down stairs and The cullens were still here.

"Hadrian I gotta go back home so I'll see you later if you need me I'm only a call way"damon said.

He kissed my cheek and left through The back of The house and ran through The forest with vampire speed.I smiled.

Damon was a friend I met when I was travling without draco. He was sweet I'll be happy for him when he finds his mate.

I turned around and came to sit next to draco. I waved at The cullens and said"Hi its nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Alice and this is my husband

jasper."A giggling pixe said.I smiled she reminded me of luna.

"I'm Emmett and The blond beauty is my wife Rosalie." The big guy said.

"I'm Carslie and this my sweet wife Esme."The man said.

"I'm edward its nice to meet you."He said. We just stared at each other until I broke contact.

"Well I hope draco explained what we are so there are no problems,

if I hunt animals in The forest and When draco is in his winter wolf form running through The forest he won't be mistaken for food.

And The cullens nodded there heads."So me and drakey will see your kids at school."I said and laughed when draco blushed at The nickname.

Draco got up and lead The cullens to The front door and we both said goodbye but before he was about to shut the door edward asked if he could talk to me.

About what I wondered.

A/N: The full chapter guys ;))


	3. The Talk

Hadrian P.O.V

"Yes Edward ." Hadrian said breaking The silence.

"I - I want to get to know you."Edward said.

He wants to get to know me. I thought to myself. Suddenly a memory I wished to never think about came to me.

Hadrian's Memory

Hadrian had apparted to The wizarding shop with The note that had been delivered to his house saying his godson was kiddnapped and that he was to meet them at this abandonded wizarding shop.

Hadrian walked inside and yelled"I'm here please give me my godson."

A voice yelled " Look on The ground next to your feet is a collar place it on your neck."

Hadrian had a bad feeling about this but pushed it aside he had his godson to worry about.

Hadrian did as he was told.

"Please just let my godson go he's just a child" Hadrian pleaded with them.

Soon The room was filled with death eaters."Well give him to you first were gonna have a little fun" One of death eaters said.

Hadrian grabbed his wand and shouted a spell at them only to gasp in horror.

No spell came out of his wand. Chuckles could be heard.

"When you put that collar on your magic was sealed." A death eater said.

Then two death eaters came up behind him and grabbed him and pinned him to The ground.

"Please let me and my godsom go voldermort is gone why are you doing this ?" Hadrian asked.

"Because we hate you and were being paid to do this."

*WARNING IMPLIED RAPE SKIPP OVER THESE ITALICS IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ*

"Let's have some fun." A death eater shouted.

Hadrian started to panic and started fighting against them.

"Come on sweety we just wanna know you."One of voldermolts followers said. Hadrian felt a pull at his pants.

Please no ! "Hadrian started sobbing when he heard the rustling of clothes.

Hadrian felt something at his entrance and started crying and screaming.

After a while he stopped sobbing and just laid there covered in blood and semen.

"Did we break him."Laughs went around the room.

Let's do one more round guys I think hes still tight." Hadrian stared and cringed when someone climbed on top of him.

Some where a door opened a voice Hadrian never thought he would hear spoke.

"Enough guys he's broken already." A voice said and the death eater climbed off of him.

"Look at poor little harry. Always wanting attention."sneered the voice.

"Ron your with them you traitor how could you do this to me." Hadrian yelled and coughed up blood when a foot kicked him and the side and rons freckled face came into view.

"Oh shut up you think I was your friend I was payed by dumbledor."Ron said.

"Why would I ever wanna be friends with something like you pathetic."Ron spat in my face and punched him in the stomach and Hadrian coughed up more blood.

"Fine I don't fucking care about you ,you traitor just give me my godson."Hadrian pleaded.

Laughs and laughs went out in the room.

"Godson! We don't have your godson that note was just a plan to get you here and now we have you trapped."Ron snapped and glared at me.

"You bastard " Hadrian sneered.

"Boys"Ron said.

With one word Hadrian felt a pain go through his entire body ; someone had used crucio on him.

"Well I'm leaving now have to go comfort Hermione and tell her how about how you betrayed me when death eaters came out of no where and attacked us and you left me to defend have fun with potter." With that being said Ron apparted leaving Hadrian alone with death eaters.

"You were so good potter but we should leave now. A death eater said putting on his clothes.

"Your going to rot in here potter and no is going to save you." Hadrian didn't even listen to the death eater.

The death eater walked out of the shop only to see a green light flash before they were all dead.

Hadrian from inside the shop heard footsteps then silence.

Until he heard footsteps rushing to him and heard a voice say"Harry I'm so sorry this happened to you."Hadrian looked up and whispered."Malfoy"

"I got you I killed those filthy death eaters teddy is safe okay let's get you out of here."Draco said and lifted harry and whispered a spell and the collar on his neck came off. Harry said one word to draco "Thanks" and then everything went dark.

HADRIAN MEMMORY OVER

I was brought out of my memory when I felt someone shaking my shoulders and I realized it was Edward.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Edward i don't want to know you so please leave me alone." I said and went back into the house and closed the door in his face and ran to my room.

I couldn't trust anyone but draco I don't need to get to know anyone I couldn't risk being betrayed like that again.

EDWARD P. O. V

After I said I wanted to know Hadrian it looked like he went into some sort of trance.

"Hadrian!" I yelled his name but he didn't snap out of it.

I started shaking his shoulders and he snapped out of it and looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Edward I don't want to know you so please leave me alone." He said and went into his house and closed the door in my face.

I didn't understand what I did wrong but I won't give up on him I thought and then I walked to my Volvo and drove home.

A/N HOW WAS IT GUYS PLEASE REVIEW I MIGHT HAVE MISTAKES I KNOW THAT :-) BUT REMEMBER THIS A M RATED STORY SO THERE WILL BE CURSING VIOLENECE MPREG AND SMUT :-)

SPOILER ALERT NEXT CHAPTER

School

Bella

Edward gets Dominant with Hadrian :-)

FUTURE CHAPTER SPOILERS :-)

La Push Beach

Wolves

Party's

Hadrian and draco singing and dancing ;)

Jealous Edward and jacob

A/N: so thats what you can look forward to guys :-) :-) so review follow favorite guys :-) :-) I know there might be spelling error or sentences error I'm writing on my tablet so you can p.m me and tell me or review and tell me. I fixed my other chapter because some of the chapter got deleted sorry so you can go back and read the full chapter :-) I didn't mean to do a half chapter so I fixed the other chapter. Ignore my review telling you guys to visit a different website oh I do have an account on a different website so I'm not stealing another person story I'm rewriting my stories on here :-) hope this was long enough and met your standards guys next chapter might be short but not like 100 words . guys I have two other stories one a harry potter twilight slash story and a criminal minds story slash I might post them :-) :-) so review thanks and sorry I gave you guys this long behind author notes :-) :-)


	4. School

It was Monday morning when draco came to wake hadrian up for school.

"Hadrian wake up."Draco said.

hadrian just snuggled draco shook him gently."Wake up."He said a bit louder.

Hadrian cracked one eye open and looked over at The clock which said six fifty.

"Drake why in merlins name are you waking me up this early.

"wellikindasignedusupformuggleschool." draco said in a rush.

"What was that draco?"Hadrian

sitting up movimg his long black hair out of his face putting it in a bun.

"I said I kinda signed us up for muggle school."draco said.

"Do we have to go drake ?"hadrian said as he sighed.

"Yes we do it will look weird if we don't and there will be questions asked that we won't want to answer and plus i told you before you went to bed last night i guess you forgot ."draco said.

"Fine."Hadrian said.

Draco left to go get ready and hadrian got of The bed and went into his walk in closet and looked for something to wear.

It was thirty minutes later when hadrian had decided to put his hair in a bun put on a small tight green shirt short black pants and green and black dragon boots and to finish it off he put his dragon earings on one ear and dragon ring and tongue piercing in.

He met draco down stairs.

Draco was wearing a silver tight v-neck shirt long white skinny jeans and silver dragon boots with his hair both looked pretty damn good.

Hadrian smiled and winked at draco who blushed and winked

deiceded to ride together in draco silver lamborghini.

They soon pulled into The forks high parking lot which was filled with students and The cullens standing next to there cars.

Inside the lamborghini

hadrian turned to face draco.

"You ready rain ?"draco asked. Hadrian took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yeah couldn't be worst then The teens at hogwarts."hadrian said.

"ok let's dazzle The muggles and the Cullen's are staring"Draco said.

"Okay."hadrian said and they both got out of The car.

They both started walking twoard what seemed as The school office. Everyone was whispering and draco and hadrian could hear everything they said.

is that a girl ?

no I'm pretty sure that's a guy.

I'm so confused I kinda wanna make out with a guy.

there so sexy !

imagine their lips around my -

The stop listening to The whispers when they made it past The cullens and went into The office where a blond woman sat at The front desk.

"Exscuse me miss where the new students students draco and hadrian we need our schedules."Draco said and The one woman flustered at his accent.

"Oh yes The new kids. Here you are dear your time table and map of The school have nice day deary."The old woman said smiling.

"Thank you miss ?"Hadrian spoke.

"Oh I'm miss smith."she said. they waved goodbye and looked at there classes.

HADRIAN TIME TABLE

1st Period Math 2nd Period Science 3rd Period English 1 4th Period History 5th Period Art Lunch 6th Period Journalism 7th Period Latin

DRACO TIME TABLE

1st Period English 1 2nd Period Art 3rd Period Journalism 4th Period Science 5th Period History Lunch 6th Period Math 7th Period Latin

At least we have one class together rain."Draco said and Hadrian pouted.

"Only one merlin I don't think I can sit through six periods of staring and whispering little chits. I don't even know where my classes are either and I'm not asking one of these muggles."Hadrian chuckled.

Shouldn't I say that you sound like a Slytherin harry."draco said.

"Well the sorting hat wanted to put my inSlytherin and I begged him not to."Hadrian said.

I think I can help." A voice said from behind. Hadrian and draco turned around.

A:N: who is it a Cullen a student ?! Lol try to guess.

Hadrian P.O.V

Hi I'm Bella and I can show you to your class."She said trying to smile but failed.

Theres something about her I don't like she has a dark aura around her but I pushed my thoughts about her aside.

Sure"I said better her than the other gossiping chits.

TIME SKIP AFTER CLASS INTO LUNCH

When me and Hadrian walked into the lunchroom it went silent and we got all kinds of stares but we just shrugged it off and went and sat at a table near the back.

"How was your classes rain?"draco said.

"It was okay but dreadfully boring this annyoing chit named angilne angela kept asking me questions."i said looking down at my packed lunch my home made sushi yum.

Draco growled and i looked up to ask him whats wrong when i saw him looking behind me so i turned around and saw edward freakin cullen and his family walking twoard us.

They had reached our table and after a moment of silence the pixie looking cullen spoke.

Hi im alice ."She said giggling.

"Um hi and can I help you ?"I said I really wanted to eat my lunch.

It was Edward that spoke this time."Uhm we were wondering if we could sit with you"he said looking at me.

I sighed."you guys can sit-What the heck rain they shouldn't be sitting with us-Draco said interrupting me.

"Look we don't own the table so who s to say they just will sit down anyway and anyway I need to speak to Edward in private."I said putting my lunch in my bag and standing up.

Okay"Edward said.

"Hurry back merlin knows what will happen if I sit here with these muggles & vampires around."draco said in our mind link.

You know you can just leave drake."I said to him.

"No its fine I'll just stay until I finish lunch okay."draco said.

"Okay.I said.

I walked out of the lunchroom with Edward behind me and we went to an empty hallway I turned to Edward.

"Edward look you seem like a nice and caring guy but your not the guy for me okay."I said to him.

"I just want a chanceHadrian said pleading to me.

"Look Edward you can't handle me okay and I -i leaned in and whispered in his ear "I like it rough I love partying and I love freedom okay so find someone else to be with.

I said trying to get it through his head I don't want to be with him. I just needed to forget about my past.

WARNING WARNING SMUT ALERT READ IF YOU WANT :-)

He didn't say anything so I started to walk past him but then the next thing I know he grabbed my arm pushed me into the wall and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I whimpered when I felt his hard on against my ass. I tried to push his shoulders but he grabbed my arms and put them above my head.

"Edward let me go now"I said.

"No isn't this what you want."He said then he grinded his on hard on against me creating friction I started to get started kissing my neck I moaned.

"Ugh Ed-edward ."I said started to kiss my lips and I wanted let go of my arms and I wrapped them around his neck.

I bit his lips and we started tongue kissing and we fought for dominance and he opened both of pants and put noir lengths together and started pumping and rubbing them against each other. We were getting close.

"Ughnn Edward I'm cuming."I said and he went faster and we both came.

SMUT END SORRY IF IT WAS SUCKIE:-) BUT IM LEARNING OKAY :-)

"Hadrian where are you "draco said through our mind link."The bell ringed five minutes ago.

I'm coming drake."I said

"You all right ?'draco said.

"YesI'm fine."I lied if he didn't beilve me he didn't say anything.

"Well hurry up for class and when we get home your telling me what happen withCullen and why you just lied to me he said.

Well I spoke to soon he did notice."okay drake.

Then it hit me what me andEdward just did.I quickly clean myself up and turned to him angry.

"Hadrian I'm so -SLAP- I slapped Edward in the face I couldn't beilve I let lust cloud my judgement .

I don't want to ever talk to you again Cullen so just leave me alone"I rushed past him and went to my class I was silent the rest of the day.

When the end of the day came me and drake met at the hallway and walked to our car and Edward and his family were at his car and he was staring at me and I glared at him and got in the car.

"Care to explain what happen rain."draco said and I groaned.

"Can we discuss this at home drake I just wanna ride home in silence"I said leaning my head against the window of the car.

Okay"Was all he said.

A:N : Happy new year my gift to you an update :-) :-) :-) please share my storie I need more reviews thank you :-)

So will Bella work with Victoria , will she meet Ron and plot against harry to get Edward or will she work with Bella instrange (dracos crazy evil aunt who killed sirus black) to get rid of draco and get Jacob ?!

I'm thinking of doing harry/jasper next story I would you like to see me write with harryit has to be a male paring like harry/paul .

NEXT CHAPTER

LA PUSH BEACH And PART

I think its time they met the La push pack without being in the forest lol.

So review and share mystorie thank you for reading and reviewing any questions just review or p.m me :-) :-):-) :-) :-) p.s sorry for any miss spells I'm typing on my tablet so it might auto correct what I'm trying to write like a name or push words together without a space between them.

HAPPY NEW YEAR ONCE AGAIN AND BE SAFE:-) :-) :-)


End file.
